


Správná výuka

by EstiVera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Hogwarts, M/M, Parody, Professor Harry Potter
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstiVera/pseuds/EstiVera
Summary: Albus Brumbál má ďábelský plán, ale jak je známo, žádný plán nepřežije první kontakt s realitou.(Aneb divné AU bez Voldemorta, s podivným párování, OOC postavami a těhotnou Vektorovou, ve kterém nic není takové, jaké se zdá být… Přístupné každému, kdo se nebojí o své mozkové buňky.)
Kudos: 1





	Správná výuka

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka byla sepsána do Letní dobročinnosti 2020 organizované Společností pro osvětu spisovatelů (http://www.sosaci.net/dobrocinnost-2020).

„A na závěr pro vás mám ještě jedno malé překvapení,“ usmál se Albus Brumbál. Zajistil si tím okamžité ticho a pozornost všech vyučujících. „Podařilo se mi se slečnou Umbridgeovou domluvit termín vašeho školení, tak si ho všichni zapište, bude to čtrnáctý květen.“

V tu chvíli se stalo hned několik věcí najednou.  
Profesor Binns se probudil, zmateně rozhlédl a odplul nejbližší zdí pryč.  
Profesorka Prýtová prohlásila, že v té době by měla kvést jedna extrémně vzácná rostlina a ona to prostě nemůže prošvihnout.  
Sybilla Trelawneyová vyděšeně vykřikla, že konec světa je opravdu blízko.  
Remus Lupin začal zuřivě listovat diářem.  
Filius Kratiknot spadl ze židle.  
A Severus Snape s Minervou McGonagallovou byli prostě jen zoufalí.  
Ano, konec světa je opravdu blízko.

Albus Brumbál překvapeně zamrkal.  
„Účast je samozřejmě povinná,“ dodal s úsměvem, vzal si z misky jeden citronový bonbon a než se ostatní vzpamatovali, tiše vyklouzl pryč ze sborovny.

Ve tvářích většiny přítomných převažoval výraz absolutního zděšení, pomalu přecházející ke vzteku. Někteří měli v očích slzy, jiní pomalu plánovali krutou a bolestivou pomstu. Jen jeden člověk mezi nimi jasně vyčníval. Remus Lupin, listující diářem, totiž konečně našel to, co hledal. Zářivě se usmál.  
„Hádejte, kdy bude čtrnáctého května? Den po úplňku!“ oznámil kolegům nadšeně. „Věřím, že si to všichni užijete, i když já se merlinžel nemohu dostavit.“  
„Bastarde,“ procedil Severus Snape tiše, „přísahám, že jestli ten termín nezmění, zastavím měsíc a osobně tě na to školení dovleču!“  
„Měsíc je těžký,“ pronesla Aurora Sinistrová apaticky. „A je daleko.“

\---

„Pořídím si dítě,“ prohlásila Septima Vektorová ten den u večeře, když si léčila nervy hromadou palačinek.  
„Ty chceš dítě?“ zeptala se Minerva překvapeně. Napadlo ji, jestli se nemohla přeslechnout, Velká síň byla plná studentů a hučelo to tam jak v úlu.  
„No takové školení je jistě riziková činnost, toho se přece žena v očekávání nemůže zúčastnit, nebo ne?“  
Minerva uznala, že to má jistou logiku, ale pak se zarazila. „Promiň, že se tak hloupě ptám, ale kde chceš sehnat otce?“  
Septima pokrčila rameny a pak se pátravě rozhlédla po ostatních strávnících. Zrak jí padl na jednoho z kolegů.  
„Ehm… Severusi?“  
Muž, který jejich rozhovor poslouchal, se odmítavě ušklíbl. „Lákavá nabídka, ale nemám zájem.“  
„Třeba bys z toho taky měl nějakou výhodu...“  
„Nemůžu přijít na školení, protože jsem právě oplodňoval partnerku a jsem unaven?“ protáhl Snape ironicky.  
Septima se omluvně usmála. „Hm, to asi ne… Tak nic. A jak to chceš vlastně řešit ty?“ obrátila se zpět k Minervě a lektvaristovi už nevěnovala pozornost.  
Profesorka přeměňování stočila pohled k nebelvírskému stolu. „Vkládám všechny své naděje v pana Pottera. Jak ho znám, do začátku května jistě něco vyvede. A při nouzovém stavu se školení nekonají,“ dodala s úsměvem a přidala si na plný talíř ještě dva koláčky.

\---

Druhý den večer pozval Severus Minervu na tajnou poradu.  
„Jaké tomu dáme krycí jméno? A budeme mít nějaké přezdívky?“ zajímala se žena nadšeně.  
„Minervo, tohle není americký akční film. Nemusíme mít krycí jména.“  
„A co kdybych já byla Kočka a ty Netopýr?“ odmítala se vzdát.  
Probodl ji pohledem. „Říká vám Nebelvírům něco slovo nenápadnost?“  
Otráveně si povzdechla. „No tak já budu Netopýr a ty můžeš být Kočka.“  
Přerušilo je rázné zaklepání.  
Severus mávl hůlkou, dveře se otevřely a jim se naskytl výhled na hromadu knih. Jen podle chlupatých bačkor s vlčími oušky poznali, že se za nimi skrývá Remus.  
„Vidím, že jdu akorát vhod,“ vykoukl zpoza barikády. „Přinesl jsem ti nějakou literaturu o zmenšování, Měsíci a vlkodlačích cyklech. A taky jeden mudlovský film, ten by se ti určitě...“  
Nedořekl to. Obrovská tlaková vlna ho odhodila až na druhý konec chodby, kde skončil úplně vespod obrovské hromady. Rozzuřený Severus stál ve dveřích, hůlku v ruce.  
Remus zasténal, opatrně odsunul knihy z obličeje.  
„Klidně stačilo říct, že už jsi to viděl...“

\---

Na odboru školství panovala ten den příjemná atmosféra. Dolores Jane Umbridgeová stála u stolu a zamyšleně si procházela své staré články. Čas od času vzala některý z nich do ruky, rychle si ho prohlédla a pak přidala na jednu z úhledných hromádek.  
Nikdy nepodceňuj přípravu, doporučil jí kdysi její profesor a ona se tím od té doby řídila. Samozřejmě chápala, že i improvizace má jisté výhody, ale přednáška v tak prestižní škole, to není žádná legrace! Tolik lidí nepolíbených opravdovou a správnou pedagogikou…  
Dolores milovala výzvy a byla přesvědčená, že je pravý čas začít s reformou. Její školení bude nezapomenutelné. A když se to podaří, jistě ji konečně povýší. Merlinví, že změny potřebují nejen v Británii.

\---

Pátek, devět večer, učebna lektvarů.  
„Na nic nesahat, ničeho se nedotýkat!“ vítal Severus kolegy. Plížili se do sklepení v desetiminutových intervalech, aby Brumbál nepojal podezření. Když byli konečně všichni (s výjimkou Remuse, Binnse a Septimy Vektorové, která nedávno záhadně otěhotněla), lektvarista zahájil poradu.  
„Dnešní schůze bude jiná. Mám návrh, který vám možná bude připadat poněkud radikální, ale na rozdíl od ostatních stoprocentně účinný,“ odmlčel se a opatrně si své kolegy prohlédl. „Vyřešme tenhle problém jednou provždy.“  
Filius Kratiknot vyděšeně zapištěl a začal okamžitě protestovat. „Přece nejsme barbaři!“  
„Chcete snad radši školení?“  
Kratiknot se nervózně ošil. „Víte, říkal jsem si, že jako osoba podměrečné výšky jsem indisponován a nemohu se zúčastnit. Pan ředitel to jistě musí uznat, jinak by to přece byla diskriminace!“  
Severus si povzdechl a obrátil se k ostatním.  
„Rolando? Pomono?“  
Profesorka létání se usmála. „Já myslím, že na to prostě zapomenu a vezmu svůj nový Nimbus na větší výlet.“  
„Mně pokvete ten ostrodivník,“ přidala se Pomona, „takže nevidím důvod slečně Umbridgeové nějak ubližovat.“  
„Minervo?“  
Severus začínal být zoufalý.  
„Já tam prostě nepůjdu. A jestli mě Albus vyhodí, tak si alespoň konečně budu užívat důchod.“  
„Zbabělci,“ ulevil si muž naštvaně a bez dalšího slova odešel. Už ve dveřích své soukromé laboratoře začal šeptat inkantace, přivolávat si kotlíky a zapalovat pod nimi oheň.  
Ani Dolores Jane Umbridgeová nemůže být imunní proti iocanovému prášku.

\---

Byla, samozřejmě. To ale Severus zjistil až o dost později, a tak si mohl v klidu užívat všechno to sekání, krájení, míchání a vaření. Nejrůznější výpary brzy zaplnily místnost, mezi syčením a bubláním se sem tam ozvalo jeho tiché mumlání, jak přemýšlel nahlas. Ze soboty na neděli nespal, protože příprava právě procházela kritickou fází, ale unavený se necítil. Jak to jen bylo dlouho, kdy naposled připravoval něco opravdu hodného jeho mistrovství? Pět, šest let? Tak moc mu to chybělo!  
V neděli večer dokončil poslední reakci a obtížně izolovaný jed opatrně nasypal do malé ampulky. Zbývalo jen vymyslet, jak ho propašovat až k vedoucí odboru školství, aniž by na něj padlo sebemenší podezření. Ale ve skrývání on byl mistr. A jednoho dne mu ještě určitě všichni poděkují.

\---

Čtrnáctý květen se mílovými kroky blížil. Minerva začínala být nervózní, protože Harry Potter stále ještě nezbořil školu, Pomona s extrémní pečlivostí dohlížela na každou svou rostlinku a Remus měl stále lepší a lepší náladu. Největší změnou ale prošla Septima. Ani volný kouzelnický hábit už nedokázal skrýt její těhotenství a i když ráno pravidelně trpěla nevolností, stejně každému nadšeně vykládala, jak se na miminko těší.

Další tajné učitelské schůze už se nekonaly. Každý si našel svou vlastní výmluvu a o organizovanou vzpouru se nikdo nesnažil. Severus složitou sérii lokačních a transportních kouzel opatrně rozpustil oican v šálku kávy, který si Dolores připravila týden před školením ke snídani, a teď každý den netrpělivě kontroloval úmrtní oznámení v Denním věštci.

Dolores o pár set kilometrů dále zaznamenala menší střevní potíže, ale jinak na ni jed neměl nejmenší účinek. Léta pečlivě budovaná imunita se zkrátka nezapře.

\---

Čtrnáctého května se Albus Brumbál probudil s neskutečně dobrou náladou. Bylo výjimečně krásné počasí a on se na dnešní den těšil už dlouho. O víkendu nikdy nesnídal ve Velké síni, a tak si nechal nanosit nejrůznější lahůdky přímo z kuchyně. Opřený o polštář seděl v posteli a ochutnával jednu věc za druhou.  
V půl deváté se vydal na obchůzku školou, aby každého ze svých podřízených ještě jednou (už asi podesáté) upozornil na začátek školení.  
Když ale po půl hodině došel do sborovny, byl sám. V místnosti našel jen Severuse, zamračeně sedícího u krbu.  
„Mohl bys být tak laskavý a vyřídit slečně Umbridgeové, že má už tři minuty zpoždění? Nemám na ni celý den,“ zavrčel muž podrážděně.  
„Nemohl,“ usmál se Albus a přešel k oknu.  
Severus tázavě pozvedl obočí.  
„Víš, že Hagrid odjel do Francie za Olympou?“  
„Albusi...“  
„A Minerva dala výpověď a půjde do důchodu.“  
„Albusi, to snad...“  
„A Septima, všiml sis, jak je teď Septima šťastná?“  
Albus se usmál, oči mu vesele jiskřily.  
„Kde je ta ženská?!“  
„Slečna Umbridgeová?“ zarazil se ředitel. „Nemám nejmenší tušení. Na Ministerstvu kouzel už rok nepracuje.“

\---

Dolores Jane Umbridgeová se pozdravila s ředitelkou, z kapsy vytáhla flash disk ve tvaru kočičky a nachystala si prezentaci. Učitelé se pomalu scházeli do sborovny.  
S povděkem přijala hrnek kafe a posadila se. Ráno si ho nestihla udělat, občas pořád zapomínala, jak dlouho všechno bez kouzel trvá. Přesto svého rozhodnutí opustit kouzelnický svět ani na chvilku nelitovala.  
Na mudlovskou pedagogiku nastoupila hned po Bradavicích a studium ji úplně pohltilo. Jednu dobu se chtěla vrátit, dokonce zkoušela i pracovat na ministerstvu, ale když pak v Denním věštci vyšel její článek o montessori pedagogice, ohlasy byly tak špatné, že jí cokoliv dalšího vydat odmítli. A ona odešla úplně.  
Sepnula si vlasy skřipcem a nervózně se usmála.  
„Dobré ráno, vítám vás všechny na dnešním školení. Na začátek se budeme věnovat motivaci žáků a pak si povíme něco o důležitosti novodobé historie ve výuce.“  
Však ona je všechny naučí, jak má vypadat správná škola.

\---

Severus prudce vstal, bezmocně rozhodil rukama. „Ty jsi… proboha Albusi, jsi vůbec normální?!“  
Muž se zamyslel, očima sklouzl na svůj fialový hábit, po kterém rozpustile poletovali dva draci. Pokrčil rameny.  
„Je to důležité?“ zeptal se a přistoupil k němu.  
Lektvarista se zarazil, Albus přišel ještě o krok blíž, pak ještě o jeden, zkrátil vzdálenost mezi nimi na minimum. A pak už ho objímal, jeho rty byly všude, oči mu zářily.  
„Dneska už sem nikdo nepřijde,“ zamumlal, když se od sebe na chvíli odtrhli, udýchaní a značně rozcuchaní.  
Severus ho odstrčil a prudce sevřel ruce v marné snaze umlčet touhu po dotýkání. Sklopil pohled k zemi, nemohl se mu dívat do očí, ne když...  
„Podvedl jsem tě se Septimou.“  
A tak další plán Albuse Brumbála skončil naprostou katastrofou.

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka podporuje projekt Lepší škola pro všechny realizovaný organizací Člověk v tísni, o.p.s. (https://www.lepsiskolaprovsechny.cz).
> 
> Cílem projektu je podpora vzdělávacího systému v České republice. Součástí je pořádání seminářů pro učitele o tom, jak motivovat žáky, rozvíjet jejich schopnosti, nebo jim přiblížit moderní historii. V rámci projektu je také pro děti ze sociálně slabších rodin zajišťováno doučování.
> 
> DMS ve tvaru "DMS LEPSISKOLA 30" je možné zaslat na číslo 87 777.


End file.
